Kori
by Korin no Hana
Summary: Todos sabemos que Gray Fullbuster puede ser definido con un adjetivo: Tsundere. Una persona que se preocupa por los suyos, pero que nunca lo mostraría delante de nadie. Esta historia pretende abarcar diferentes situaciones donde Gray es el protagonista, y hará cualquier cosa por sus amigos, a pesar de que luego lo niegue. Fanfic de amistad, dedicado a alguien muy especial.


**DISCLAIMER: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

**Este fanfiction planeaba ser un one-shot dedicado a 'alguien' muy especial que está en el cielo, pero he decidido hacer un seguido de capítulos que no tengan relación entre ellos, solo para demostrar la amistad que une a Gray con los del gremio.**

**A decir verdad, Gray es mi personaje favorito, pero la verdad es que me parezco bastante a él (siempre me están diciendo que soy una tsundere u.u, así que sí, me parezco a Gray). Espero que os guste y que se parezcan las personalidades de los personajes a los personajes, porque eso es lo que intentaré. De momento es todo amistad, no hay ninguna pareja ****.**

**Dedicado (especialmente este capítulo) a mi perrita Ali, que murió recientemente 2-8-2014 y ni si quiera sabemos de qué, descansa en paz en el cielo de los perritos que te lo mereces, por ser la perrita más adorable. **

**DEP Ali [1-1-2003/2-8-2014]**

**·1 Kori**

Algo no andaba bien. Definitivamente, algo no andaba bien. Bueno, decir que algo no andaba bien era un eufemismo, algo estaba _horriblemente _mal. Y todos se habían dado cuenta:

En el momento en el cual Gray Fullbuster entró cabizbajo al gremio y no le hizo caso a nadie, ni si quiera a los comentarios de Natsu o a las abalanzas de Juvia, todo el mundo se dio cuenta de que algo le pasaba al mago de hielo.

Se sentó separadamente del resto de personas y simplemente dejó pasar el tiempo, hasta que Juvia decidió acercarse para ver que le sucedía y con ella, sus mejores amigos dentro del gremio: Natsu, Lucy, Erza y el gato Happy.

-"Gray, ¿Estás bien?"-Preguntó la maga rubia, con algo de tristeza. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin estar tan triste y no entendía cual podía haber sido el motivo de esto.

-"Estoy bien".-Comentó, con voz seca. Todo el mundo sabía que mentía, pero todo el mundo sabía que, tratar de descubrir lo que estaba pensando su amigo era algo complicado.

-"Gray, te ves cabizbajo".-Comentó Happy, desanimado, mientras se acercaba a él. Gray acarició la cabeza de Happy y sonrió. Sonrió con tristeza, pero lo hizo.

-"Estoy bien… Solo… Solo me apetece estar un rato a solas, de verdad".-Intentó excusarse, mientras se ponía de pie.-"Creo que me iré a casa".-Dijo mientras salía del gremio, algo indispuesto y triste, todo el mundo sabía que estaba triste, solo que él mismo no quería admitirlo.

-"¿Estará bien Gray-sama…?"-Preguntó Juvia, con algo de tristeza, puesto a que no le gustaba nada que su chico estuviera tan triste. Ella había visto triste a Gray bastantes veces, pero normalmente él sabía disimular su tristeza y su dolor, pero… ¿Qué ocurrió para que la tristeza de Gray fuera tan grande que no fuera capaz de ocultarla?

Todo el día en el gremio fue bastante aburrido, más que nada porque al sentir la gran tristeza que invadía a Gray, todos se habían quedado bastante serios. Supongo que era la empatía que había por los demás miembros del gremio hacia el mago de hielo, ya que no era costumbre verle tan alicaído.

Natsu decidió irse con Happy a su casa un poco más temprano, ya que estaba aburrido, _¡Mañana sería otro día!_ Pensó algo más divertido. Iba por las calles de Magnolia con Happy montado en su cabeza, _¡Se había quedado dormido! _Decidió ir por una calle que no acostumbraba ir para hacer el camino un poco más largo, así que simplemente siguió andando hasta que un vendedor de una tienda de animales le paró.

-"Vaya, ¿Tienes un gatito?"-Preguntó curioso.

-"Sí, bueno…"-Natsu susurró, ya que no le apetecía contarle que era un exceed.

-"Oh, y además eres de Fairy Tail, ¿Verdad?"-Curioseó y Natsu solo asintió, entonces, el hombre entró en la tienda un momento y después le trajo a Natsu algo de pienso y un bote de pastillas.-"Supongo que hoy Gray-kun está en un trabajo y por eso no ha venido a por la medicina de Kori, pero si puedes entregársela, me harás un favor".-Explicó sonriente y Natsu se extrañó.

-"¿Kori?"-Preguntó.-"Además, Gray ha estado todo el día en el gremio, de hecho se fue temprano a casa… Parecía triste".-Recordó Natsu.

-"Vaya… Entonces supongo que Kori no pudo aguantar más tiempo, ¿Eh?"-Siseó para sí mismo.-"Dile a Gray-kun que lo lamento por él".-El dependiente sonrió tristemente.

-"¿Quién es Kori?"-Preguntó Natsu algo nervioso.

-"Kori es el perrito que Gray-kun lleva un año cuidando. Alguien tiró a los cachorros a la basura, y el único que seguía vivo era Kori. Gray-kun decidió hacerse cargo de su cuidado, y hace un par de semanas que enfermó".-Explicó el dependiente y entonces Natsu lo entendió todo, entendió lo que le había pasado a Gray, y entonces salió corriendo a buscarle.

Por otra parte, Gray siguió andando en círculos por toda la ciudad. Estaba triste. Estaba _muy _triste, y todos lo habían notado. Y encima había empezado a nevar. Suspiró profundamente. La cosa es, que nunca se había dado cuenta del cariño que le había cogido a ese perro.

Un día como otro cualquiera, volvía de una misión con el resto del grupo y se fue a su casa. Fue a tirar unas cuantas cosas que no le servían de nada y allí se lo encontró. Algún hijo de perra había tirado a unos preciosos cachorros a la basura, dejando que murieran. Solo quedaba uno con vida, y aunque Gray en un principio solo le llevaba comida y agua e intentó encontrar por todos los medio alguien que lo adoptara, nadie quiso. ¿Por qué? Pues porque el pequeño cachorro tenía una mal formación en su patita, y no podía andar bien. Así que simplemente acabó aceptándolo en su casa, y vivía allí con él, le daba de comer, de beber, algunos achuchones… y ya. Oh, y decidió ponerle un nombre, y como aquel día nevaba cuando lo recogió, decidió ponerle Kori ('_hielo_') algo muy a su estilo.

Pero algo se torció en la vida de Kori, y hacia dos semanas se había puesto extremadamente enfermo. Apenas comía y bebía, y no podía respirar bien, y en el veterinario le dijeron que no podían hacer nada por él, solo hacerle más larga la espera de su muerte. Y eso intentó, con suerte, aguantaría mucho, mucho tiempo, pero… No pudo hacerlo. Kori había dicho adiós a la vida hacía dos días. Por lo menos estuvo ahí con él en sus últimos instantes. Y, desde hacía dos días…

Gray sentía una presión en su pecho muy fuerte. ¿Tristeza? ¿Malestar? ¿Enfado por no haber podido hacer más por él? No lo sabía, solo sabía que llevaba dos días con un dolor en el pecho que hacía que todo el mundo se preocupara por él. Se puso frente al puente, mirando como pasaba el agua del río. No quería regresar a su casa, no aún, con las medicinas de Kori y su comida por allí guardadas. Escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban a él y se ponía justo a su lado. Aquel chico de pelo rosa solo le dio una palmadita en la espalda. Él iba a decirle cualquier cosa, pero de pronto Natsu le habló, y le dio en el clavo.

-"Realmente eres alguien reservado, ¿Eh?"-Comentó, mientras miraba el río.-"Ni si quiera nos dijiste que tenías un perrito, me hubiera gustado conocerlo".-Gray se sorprendió un poco, pero después pensó que era Natsu, y esa era su manera de decir que sentía su pérdida.

-"Yo… Tampoco lo pensé mucho…"-Se excusó el mago de hielo, aún un poco alicaído.

-"Puedo entenderte, si Happy muriera, yo…"-El mago de hielo se sorprendió, Natsu no solía ser así con él, tan abierto, mostrándole tan de cerca lo que él pensaba.

-"A Happy todo el mundo le quiere mucho".-Comentó Fullbuster, sonriendo tristemente.

-"Y a Kori tú tuviste que quererle mucho".-Natsu lo dijo en voz alta y Gray asintió, mientras sentía sus ojos aguosos y sintió como pequeñas y tímidas lágrimas empezaron a caer por su rostro. Natsu se sintió un poco extraño, porque no sabía qué hacer cuando veía alguien tan triste, y más si se trataba de Gray. Pero él también lo sabía, no tenía que decir nada. Solo haciéndole compañía sabía que el mago de hielo le estaría eternamente agradecido.

Y Gray sintió que por fin, la presión que estaba sintiendo en su pecho, por fin se estaba yendo. No definitivamente, pero si se estaba haciendo más ligera. Y todo gracias a Natsu, que a pesar que nunca lo admitiría, era un gran amigo. De pronto escuchó a alguien que gritaba su nombre detrás de él. Eran Lucy, Erza y Juvia. Gray rápidamente limpió sus lágrimas y se giró, al igual que Natsu.

-"¿Qué hacéis aquí?"-Preguntó Gray, algo nervioso.

-"Estábamos preocupados por ti, fuimos a tu casa, pero no estabas, así que hemos estado buscándote".-Comentó la chica de armadura y Gray solo se quedó mirando. Lucy estaba sonriendo y Juvia también, a parte de tener un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-"Y encima fui a casa de Natsu a preguntar si sabía dónde estaba Gray, ¡Pero resultó que solo estaba Happy durmiendo!"-Explicó la Heartfilia con indignación y Natsu se sorprendió.

-"Lucy, ¿Cómo sabes dónde está mi casa?"-Curioseó Natsu con inocencia y Lucy solo se sonrojó buscando alguna explicación.-"Bah, da igual".-Sonrió Natsu inocentemente. Todos empezaron a reír,_ ¡Así era Natsu! _El mago de hielo también se permitió reír.

-"Gracias".-Susurró y todos se le quedaron mirando sonrientes. Él se quedó sonrojado y continuó hablando algo nervioso.-"Gracias por…"-Él empezó a hablar pero no sabía cómo continuar, _¡Era demasiado malo para hablar de sí mismo!_

-"Ey, como hoy ha sido muy aburrido, ¿Qué os parece si nos vamos todos a casa de Lucy a festejar un rato?"-Preguntó Natsu inocentemente mientras todos estaban de acuerdo. Lucy solo soltó un _'¿Por qué en mi casa?' _y todos empezaron a reír.

Pero Gray nunca olvidaría las palabras que les iba a decir.

_-'Gracias por… Formar parte de mi vida'. _

**La verdad es que me encanta la amistad que rodea a los de Fairy Tail y sobre todo a Natsu y Gray, porque son como dos hermanos que se odian pero luego no dejan que nadie les haga daños mutuamente. La verdad es que me encanta esa amistad que tienen y creo que me centraré más en ella que en las otras, **_**¡La adoro demasiado! **_**:3**


End file.
